Thunder Gigant
Known most commonly as a subsidiary species to giants, they are nonetheless considered the largest species on the planet, reaching an average height of 1,200 feet, tall enough to stroll through the streets of New York New York with most buildings only reaching their gigantic trunk waists. Characteristics Scientific name: Toni Giganticus Weight: 2,000 to 3,000 tons Maximum age: 3,000 years Habitat: Anywhere that is suitable for thunderstorms, including the ocean Family: Giant Known for their girth so large they can crush a dreadnaught destroyer if the fell, Thunder Gigants are famous for their large yet gentle nature and their natural habitats, as they are beings that, for some reason or another, follow thunderstorms. No one knows why, but they do, and don’t seem to have a need to eat at all, though they drink by absorbing the moisture in the air through their pores. Because of this they smell of Petrichor, or the fresh and sweet scent after a rainstorm combined with ozone and can commonly be seen marching across the landscape like an immovable, living skyscraper that exists simply out of pure force of will. Their feet are made of wind, meaning that they do not leave foot prints. Because of this, they are near impossible to track and do not leave collateral damage. The only thing that in any way could give explanation of to how they do this is that they use some form of magic to keep themselves afloat, though what type is unknown. Powerful creatures, Thunder Gigants have been physical described to have storm grey pigmentation in their skin. They have large, girthy two fingered arms with apposable thumbs, huge horns coming from their temples that fork out in two directions at the tip, and a network of ten blowholes running down their backs that sounds like thunder every time they breath out, hence their name. Their skin is leathery and flaky, (Gigant skin flakes can sell well on the open market, depending on supply and demand,) and their huge heads are placed up high between their shoulders. Their head also has a Triangular shape when viewed from above, with a prominent ridge running down the bridge of their nose and their chins, and a beaky covering that is reminiscent of the ceratopsian dinosaurs of the Mesozoic era. All but the youngest of specimens have some form of vegetation running down their backs, and the oldest ones can carry entire groves of trees atop themselves. They have three sets of eyes, two main ones and four secondaries, similar to an insect. The sounds that the thunder Gigants make vocally are usually limited to sonorous and quiet calls meant to communicate with nearby thunder Gigants, although most of the time the sounds they make are the gentle-yet-powerful sounds of their blowholes that can resonate and mirror the sound of thunder perfectly. Cultural significance Though Thunder Gigants are technically not of a high enough intelligence to have a definitive culture, they nonetheless are able-enough to make lasting impacts on the culture around them and have their own complicated lifecycle themselves that allows them to continue on as a species. Thunder Gigants have been seen moving across every continent and seem to float across the water when they want to move from one piece of land to another when following storms. Their breeding season is considered erratic and unpredictable, though it has been noted that they only ever mate in the apex of a hurricane. They show some form of sexual dimorphism, as females are usually smaller on average, with smaller horns, the larger horns of the males being used to clash for dominance for who gets to mate. Once the winner triumphs, He will follow the female underwater and impregnate the female, before marching back out and continuing on with their lives. Thunder Gigants are born live underwater. When an individual of their species becomes older than the age of 1,500, they will cease to mate and will simply roam the landscape, following the storms, growing larger and larger until they finally collapse on the ground and die a peaceful death, at the ripe old age of 3,000, usually in a secluded and solitary place. These huge Carcasses are considered Fair game, and the remnants of their bodies are usually quickly stripped of any valuable commodities, leaving only a hulking skeleton brimming with overgrown vegetation in it’s place. Gigant bones are extremely strong, considering the law of Perimeter-to-Area ratio of Gigantic humanoids, and are commonly converted to Marketplaces as they are the perfect environment to host such a meet. The entire City center of Eden’s gate is built around the desecrated remains of multiple Gigants, the rest of the city sprouting around it as time wore on. Gigants, being found in every continent excluding Antarctica, have been recorded by multiple ancient civilizations, including the Babylonians, Aboriginals, Aztecs, and Greeks, each of which had their own origin story for the gentle giants. For example, the Greeks believed that they were the embodiment of Zeus’s best qualities and were originally his children. The only reason that Non-hunters have figured these things out yet is because of the Fog Effect working in par with the Fog syndicate to keep it a secret and mask the wellspring family’s existence. Extraction teams have also been sent to remove and collect any piece of evidence that the magical world exists. Trivia * Some Bestiologists have actually classified them as anindividual habitat along with a creature, as they are being constantly circled by Thunderbirds and Wuchowsen. One of the oldest Thunder gigants, named Gudrun by Bestiologists, is able to support an entire clan of Ferrals on his back without much effort at all. * At one time a group of people that called themselves the“Gigant Killers” tried to make a living off of killing the Thunder Gigants and poach what they could for their own profit. This very morally questionable business, however, quickly fell into complete and utter extinction, as trying to bring down a Gigant with all but the most dangerous and destructive of means was completely useless. * Rather the Gigant didn’t take kindly to being shot at with an LMG from the back of a biplane and chose to crush it in mid-flight, or simply stepped over the ornate traps laid out for them below their feet. The only thing that proved to be effective in killing them was the venom of the Nogrog Serpent, though because of how hard and dangerous the material is to collect it is extremely expensive and the cost of the venom would outweigh the profit collected by a small group of people from a Gigant's corpse.